


Stars in Scotland

by Johnlockedin221bBakerStreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Benches, Boys Kissing, M/M, Ocean, Scotland, Shooting Stars, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedin221bBakerStreet/pseuds/Johnlockedin221bBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are in a case in Scotland when they go on a walk during a meteoroid shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in Scotland

We had just gotten of a case somewhere on the coast of Scotland. We had just gotten back to the inn where we were staying when Sherlock announced that we were going on a walk. The sunlight was almost gone and the stars were starting to emerge. He took me to a cliff over looking the ocean and sat down on a bench. 

“Remember this place?”  
“Of course I do, Sherlock. It’s where you first kissed me.”  
“Exactly.”  
“So why are we here exactly?”  
“I want to show you the stars.”  
“Seriously?”  
“What?”  
“You brought me out in the freezing cold so that you could show me the stars?”  
“It’s not my fault you didn’t bring a coat.”   
“You wouldn’t let me bring one!”  
“Here, we can share my coat.”  
“Thanks.”

“How much longer until I see stars that will actually impress me?”  
“About ten more minutes.”

“They are so bright.”  
“Seriously?”  
“What?”  
“There are infinite words to describe stars and you go with bright?”  
“What do you suggest?”  
“Scintillating?”  
“What the hell does that even mean?”  
“Kiss me, John Watson.”  
“Fine.”

Sherlock brushed his lips against mine and I felt the familiar rush of electricity run through me. The kiss ended to soon. His breath mingled with mine as he looked back up at the stars. 

“Do you still want to go back to the inn?”  
“No.”  
“Thought so.”

I leaned in closer to Sherlock and watched him as he looked at the stars. I resisted the temptation to run my fingers through his hair. Suddenly there was a flash of light in the sky.

“What was that Sherlock?”  
“A shooting star.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight.”  
“I think it started.”

All over the sky, shooting stars were flashing by. I caught my breath as one huge one lingered a little longer than the others before vanishing. Finally Sherlock stood up and said,   
“We should probably go back to the inn.”  
“Why?”  
“It is past 3 am John.”  
“Alright.”

I kept watching the sky as Sherlock walked me back to the inn. Once we got inside, I suddenly realized how cold I was. We stopped outside my room’s door. Our lips touched in a gentle kiss. As my door swung shut, I caught one last look at him.

“Goodnight Sherlock Holmes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here, so if there is anything wrong, please tell me! And thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
